Durga
Durga was the merged tribe from Survivor: India. A tribe that was dominated by the Australian Outback Winners Alliance, this group of 13 winners had so much to prove if they were to be the first two timing Sole Survivor. Despite some blindsides to the core alliance, all members of the Final Three were majority alliance members with the winner dictating the biggest portion of the game. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Aisha, the winner of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, the third season. *Ashleigh, the winner of the tenth season, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Bianca, the twenty-sixth winner of Survivor, Survivor: Caramoan. *Byron, the winner of the twenty-third season, Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Grayson, the winner of the twelfth season, Survivor: Palau. *Jack, the winner of Survivor: Cook Islands, the ninth season. *Jenny, the oldest winner of the show during season twenty-four, Survivor: Vanuatu. *Karleigh, the winner of the thirteenth season, Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *Katie, the Sole Surviving All Star of season twenty, Survivor: All Stars. *Marina, the first ever winner, from Survivor: Panama. *Mikey, the twenty-fifth winner of the game, Survivor: Borneo. *Nick, the winner of Survivor: Guatemala, the seventeenth season. *Winston, the winner of the sixth season, Survivor: The Australian Outback. Tribe History On Day 23, the Shiva and Vishnu tribes were officially merged. Three distinct alliances existed throughout the newly formed Durga tribe. The Australian Outback Winners Alliance consisted of Ashleigh, Karleigh, Jack and Winston, the Vishnu trio consisted of Bianca, Mikey and Marina as well as the leftovers who formed out of necessity had Katie, Grayson, Nick, Jenny, Aisha and Byron. At the first vote, Katie and Grayson voted for Jenny and the rest of the leftovers voted for Grayson. However, the two major alliances shared a common interest and made Katie the first member of the jury. Thinking their alliance was working with the Australian Outback Winners, the Vishnu trio voted for Jenny at the second tribal council. However, this proved to be a false sense of security as they blindsided Marina in order to get full control over Bianca and Mikey. With Bianca and Mikey under their control, the Australian Outback Winners voted out minority members Grayson and Nick at the next two tribal councils. The tribe continued their dominance at camp and challenges as well, making themselves feel superior over the rest of the tribe. What they really failed to understand was that in the power position was four people out of a tribe with nine members. At the next tribal council, the Australian Outback Winners voted for Jenny. However, in a shocking blindside, the minority with the help of Bianca and Mikey made Winston the next member of the jury. The remaining members of the Australian Outback Winners Alliance remained close with Bianca and Mikey, even though the pair were responsible of sending home Winston. With power at the next vote, Jenny was voted out. They soon chose to abandon their allies and convinced Byron to join their trio. At tribal council, they told Bianca and Mikey to vote for Byron to create tension between the pair so they wouldn't converse for numbers and Aisha followed them. Byron, Ashleigh, Jack and Karleigh decided on voting out Aisha and did so with the majority. Without anyone else to work with, Bianca and Mikey's back were against the wall, leading to Mikey's elimination. By Day 37, the Australian Outback Trio and Byron thought it would be easiest to vote out Bianca at the next tribal council. However, Bianca was lucky enough to win individual immunity and forced the rest of the tribe to turn on each other. Ashleigh, Jack and Karleigh each wanted Byron to stay in the game as a back up ally. Karleigh and Byron voted for Ashleigh at tribal but the rest of the tribe then voted out Karleigh. When Bianca failed to win the final immunity challenge, she became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury appreciated Byron's gameplay but thought he didn't really change his strategy from his last attempt. Some other members of the jury thought he would've gone home had the majority not carried him through. Jack was given credit by the jury for being apart of the majority but lacked the ability to dominate the game like Ashleigh did. Her ability to understand the game a few steps ahead of the tribe gave Ashleigh the advantage over her competitors. The fact she dictated the way castaways were voted out impressed the majority of the jury. In the end, Byron and Jack were given the title of Joint Runner Ups earning two jury votes from Jenny and Katie and Grayson and Winston respectively. Ashleigh was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of ten jury votes from Aisha, Bianca, Karleigh, Marina, Mikey and Nick. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:India Tribes